The Love of Their Lives - A Fremione Chatroom
by Johnlock's Kids
Summary: watch the love lives of Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger unfold together rated T for possible bad language Rate and Review to tell me what you like about it


The Love of Their Lives – A Fremione Chatroom

By Mrs George Weasley xx

Disclaimer I own nothing but the character of Rebekah

 **A\N At this point in the story Fred and Hermione are not together. Hermione is Draco Malfoy and Fred is with Katie Bell. Harry and Ginny are together (Ron doesn't know)… Voldy is dead and will only be mentioned by name… anything else? Oh and this will be quite a long episode.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this and on with the story!**

EPISODE 1: GETTING TOGETHER!

The Marauders Admirer luv's the Quiddich Queen has logged on

Fred: Katie you here sweetie?

The Bookworm luv's The Slytherin Blonde One

(A\N HERMIONE)

Hermione: no Fred there's nobody here but me

Fred: aww 'Mione how did know you it was me?

Hermione: because George goes out with Angelina and everybody in Gryffindor knows Katie as the Quiddich Queen among other things

Fred: Tell me more Miss Granger. Tell me more.

Hermione: Okay so…

Meanwhile in the Room of Requirements with Draco and Katie

Katie: Oh Dray I'd love to carry on with our date but I promised Fred I'd meet him in the chatroom.

Draco: Aww Katie your always such a spoilsport… *sighs* But I suppose your right I old 'Mione I'd meet her by the Black Lake are we agreed to tell them about our relationship today?

Katie: I suppose it's only fair.

Back in the Chatroom

Hermione: … and conclude that is how I can tell

You and George apart.

Fred: Impressive Miss Granger, Impressive. Not even our mother can tell us apart like that.

The Quiddich Queen Luv's The Marauders Admirer has logged on

Katie: Hey Fred I need to talk to you… Alone. Hermione I've been asked to tell you that a certain blonde will meet you by the lake in 20 minutes

Fred: Oh this can't be good if she needs to talk to me alone

Hermione: It can't be good for me either if he's only given me 20 minutes to get ready he knows how long it takes me to get ready. Well I suppose I better go. See you guys.

Fred: See ya 'Mione xx

Katie: Bye Hermione

The Bookworm luv's The Slytherin Blonde One has logged off

Katie: Fred, Draco and I have been together through all of this but we knew you and Hermione liked each other so we set up this plan to get you to see it. Draco is telling Hermione this as we speak and I am now going to send you to the entrance hall to meet her after you have changed your name.

Fred: What are you talking about? I don't like her like that and she doesn't like me in that way either…

Katie: Honestly Fred I think you do…

I see the way you look at each other, I see the way she can tell you and George apart, a mean feat since not even your own mother can do that , I see the way you actually pay attention to her when she's explaining something to you , I see the way you react when a certain younger brother of yours can't be bothered to listen to her trying to help him even when he's asked for it. And finally I see the look of pride in your eyes as you watch her put up with said brother. Now Fred admit to yourself that you like her, change your name and go and MEET HER!

Fred: Okay, okay! Jeez Katie chill out!

The Marauders Admirer luv's The Quiddich Queen has changed his name to The Marauders Admirer luv's The Bookworm

The Bookworm luv's The Slytherin Blonde One has logged on

Hermione: Hey Fred! I love you… Just give me a sec!

Katie: See I told you :P

Fred: Oh ha ha

The Bookworm luv's The Slytherin Blonde One has changed her name to The Bookworm luv's The Marauders Admirer

Draco Malfoy luv's Katie Bell has logged on

Draco: FINALLY

Katie: FINALLY

Fred: Oh ha ha

Hermione: Oh ha ha

Katie: Seriously guys we thought it was never going to happen

Fred: It will have done because George was going to kick my ass if I hadn't done it by the next holiday

Hermione: Would he now?

Fred: Yes he got sick of the way I was staring at you and said he would put a Filibusters firework up my ass if I didn't get on with it and tell you how I felt. So I think I need to thank Draco and Katie for saving me from that.

Katie: Your welcome guys

Draco: Your welcome guys

George Weasley luv's Angel Babes has logged on

Fred: Hey Georgie! Guess what?

George: Go on then what?

Fred: You don't have to shove any Filibusters Firework up my butt any more

George: Why? I was looking forward to it… And we both know you're not with Hermione so…?

Hermione: Isn't he George..? Oh really Fred your brother has no faith in you

George: Oh… Bill wants to talk to us so you can tell him then

Fred: What does he want to talk to us about?

George: His wedding probably

Fred: This bloody wedding is doing my head in all of it! Bill, Fleur and mum! Merlin I'll be glad when it's over

Hermione: FREDERICK WEASLEY! You should be happy that your brothers happy

Fred: I know.. But Hermione if you had it all summer to you'd be sick of it too honey

Hermione: I'm sure I would but still…

Eldest Weasley Bro has signed in

Fred: Hey

George: Hey bro

Bill: Hey guys… Hermione let me guess Fred and George are complaining about my happiness again?

 **A\N I know it's not finished but I'll type it soon I really do love my readers so… let me know what you think**

 **And I know Fred and Hermione got together quite quickly but I love them and as you will hear George say in the next chapter when you know you know**

 **I will be updating** _ **Longing: Scorpius and Albus**_ **very soon**

 **Thank you for reading and please Rate and Review**


End file.
